Freedom Of Thy Night Sky
by NeroAutore
Summary: After being bring up by the Vindice, Tsuna made friends with the rest of our beloved mafia families. And Tsuna have to keep the secret of him being with Vindice. But there's some unusual about Tsuna, something's happening... OOCness! Parental!Bermuda/Vindice. Family fluff! Slight AU! Chapter 4 is up! [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Freedom Of Thy Night Sky**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY THE PLOT! (o^-^)o

**Warning: **Super OOCness! Grammar!

**A/N: **This is my first Fanfics! Please enjoy the story! ヽ( ' ∀ ' )ﾉ

**Stats: **Not Beta'ed.

* * *

**[Chapter 1: Flashback]**

5 years ago, in an unknown village, there was a nameless young boy locked up in a dark room where light could hardly reach. A chain was cuffed to the boy's right wrist to the wall, making it hard for him to escape.

From the time he was born, he was detested, loathed and was even called a demon's child by the villagers there. As if forsaken, he received punishments. It wasn't fair at all. He didn't do anything to deserve such treatment. But he couldn't do anything about it.

As days go by, he was tortured, beaten, mistreated and rejected in all kind of way. He was like a stress, anger, sadness-reliever for the villagers. Strangely, he didn't die from all the injuries. Broken bones, bruised body, blood everywhere. He wanted die but he couldn't. Asking himself why can't he? Is it because he's a demon's child? He laughed humorless to himself.

He never had seen a single dream like other normal children or not even a single kindness. Just then, the doors of the room opened for a moment before slamming close again. Then he saw her. In the every days full of scornful looks and spitting out of violence, a girl stood there at the opposite of the room. She also had a chain cuffed to her left ankle to the wall, just like the way they cuff him.

Even though talking wasn't allowed, he wanted to know her name, about her and why is she here just like him? The girl just replied, _"Sorry, I have no name."_

Day by day, they started talking to each other when there is no one there. They were just like siblings, and they started to think of a name for each other so that it was easy to call out to each other. Even though they were close to each other in feelings, but yet they were far. They couldn't hold each other's hand since they were chained to the walls in an opposite way.

Then one day, the girl stood up and break the chain like a piece of paper being tore. She walked towards the boy and broke the chain for him too. Then she faces him and smile, _"Let's run away together."_

Just like that, he nodded. Since this is a sound-proof room, they took this as an advantage. Taking a rock that was on the floor, they started to hit the walls of the room to check which part of it will be the weakest part. When they found it, they punched the wall which makes a hole. The two hated children ran, even though they knew that they would be killed if they were found out. But they didn't care, at least they will be free from this and be together forever right?

Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on their side. They escaped right before the villagers came to give them lunch. So the adults immediately noticed that they were gone. They were caught in action. The adults were deciding what to do with them. Knowing what they are going to do, the both of them just stare at the floor. But a sentence caught their attention. _"We should just kill the girl instead."_

Immediately, the boy's head snapped up, eyes widened at the girl. Before, he could even do anything, the girl was carried away. He quickly tried to grab hold of her leg before being kicked off by the adults. She could only smile sadly, before mouthing something to him. Hearing the words, he stopped struggling as he watches the girl being carried away. _"-yuka… You are going to leave me alone here…" _He choked at the beginning of the name when he cried.

「_I am so sorry but it seems that I need to go… _

_I__ hope you find your freedom soon… _

_Sayonara,__ my friend…_」

Were her last words…

Now that she was gone, he was all alone again. Now that he was locked in a new yet dark room, he sat there thinking back at the days where they had fun talking even though they were separated. Just then shrieks sound sounded through outside the room. The young boy snapped out of his thoughts and was now wondering what is going now outside.

Suddenly, the door busted right open wide as light from the outside shone inside the room. The boy closed his eyes in dazzle as the light was too bright for him, since he was locked into a dark room for so long. The light was bright enough to see the boy's appearance. Spiky yet fluffy brown hair and big dull eyes. The sound of the door startled the brown haired-boy that he falls back onto his butt.

Opening his eyes, blinking a few times, he saw three people standing at the door. They were all wearing top hats and a black cloak around them. Their faces are bandaged, as well as other viewable skins, leaving the eyes unwrapped. The two of them had chains in their hands.

The bandaged man in the middle bends down to the boy and asked in an icy cold voice, which can freeze people just with it, _"Boy, what is your name?"_

The said boy didn't even flinch at the tone of the voice; he was used to such after all. He stared at them before stating, _"Tsuna… Tsunayoshi." _

The boy, now Tsunayoshi, decided to use the name that both the gir- Tsunayuka and he thought of.

Then the man spoke again, this time with a tiny bit of warmness. Reaching out a bandaged hand towards Tsuna. _"Tsunayoshi. My name is Jager. Would you like to come with us?" _

Now Tsuna is very surprised at the question. He continued staring into the man, now as Jager's eyes. A spark of light came to his big brown eyes. He could felt an unknown feeling flowed into him. _Happiness._

Slowly,Tsunayoshi reached out his own hand and grabbed the unfamiliar warm hand. He nodded and opened his mouth and smiled brightly at Jager. _"Um!"_

Jager and the other was surprised by the bright smile but didn't show on the outside. Even after such treatment from the villagers, he still have such a bright smile.

Just as Jager led Tsuna by his hand out for the room, Tsuna heard a voice,

「_Looks like you have found your freedom… _

_Tsunayoshi…_

_ My__ precious little brother…_」

Tsuna's eye widened for a moment before closing with a warm smile.

"_Ah… Arigato, Tsunayuka…"_

* * *

"-nayoshi! Tsun-! Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts, before blinking. That… that was his "childhood"… He then turned to the voice who was calling his name, smiling.

"Yes, Bermuda?"

The said infant sighed. "I have been calling you since 2 minutes ago. What were you thinking of? What if there were enemies?"

The 10-years-old boy scratched his head, laughingly lightly, "Nothing~ Just thinking back at the days." He paused a while. "By the way, what did you need?"

Cue sighed from the infant again, "Jager need your help."

"Hai~" Was the reply.

**To be continue… **

* * *

**A/N: So! I finished the first chapter! Is it good? Bad? Should I continue this story? Please R&R! I appreciate advise! Ciao Ciao~**

**First published: 12 Dec 2012**

**Edit #1: 13 Dec 2012 (Nothing much that is being edited~)  
**

**Edit #2: 23-Dec-2012 (Not important)**

**NeroAutore here! Signing off~**


	2. Chapter 2: School!

**Freedom Of Thy Night Sky**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY THE PLOT!(o^-^)o

**Warning: **Super OOCness! Grammar!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for much for the fav, follow and reviews! ~ Sorry for the late update. Had writer block.. *sulk***

Thank you **Lexie-chan94, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, Jade36963, JokerG1, iNeedFanfiction, yuukiininah, AnImE264LoVeR, ShinobiShinigami58, XxKatelynnexX, Psychotic and Insane, souldew, brisies, Kistunefighter12** for the Favs!

Thank you **silent-insaneminako, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, asuka5271, Paigecat, Lunakatsuma, Mischievously, Code-00, blizzard 10, iNeedFanfiction, yuukiininah, beechan88, La Signora Della Grande Cielo, Amaya Ishimoto, Mirunique, Bleachtoshiro, Psychotic and Insane, Nanael107, souldew, Kistunefighter12, Zenithyl, 4everFanfiction** for Following!

**Now for the reviews:**

**L.S (Guest): **Thank you! Here is the next chapter! :D

**Yorutsuki-Lunia (Guest): **Glad you like it! Well, I am not sure if I am going to put on the guardians or not… if I am, then maybe I wouldn't put Mukuro into Vindice~ Hehe, it wouldn't be fun! And of course it's still mafia-based. First generation people are here too! Thank you so much for your loooong review! XD

**Cielovalkarie: **Hai Hai~ Here you go! Second chapter! ~

**Lexie-chan94: **I updated it!

**VongolaFamilia: **Here it is!

**Blizzard 10: **I like it too when he take care of Tsuna! So fluffy~

**Beechan88: **Arigato! ~ XD

**ShinobiShinigami58: **Thanks!

**Brisies: **Here is 2nd chapter!

**Kistunefighter12: **Glad you like it! *cheeky face*

* * *

**Stats: **Not Beta'ed.

**Oh by the way! I forget one thing. This story is still mafia-based and the first generation is here too, not as a grandpa though. XP**

**Age:**

**Tsuna: 10**

**Lambo: 5**

**Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome: 12**

**Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei: 13**

**Lampo: 14**

**Giotto, G, Ugetsu: 15 **

**Alaude, Daemon, Knuckle: 16**

**Ex-Arcobaleno: around 10-11 **

**Sorry but I made Tsuna younger! . **

* * *

**On with the story! Here you go! **

_Cue sighed from the infant again, "Jager need your help." _

"_Hai~" Was the reply._

* * *

**[Chapter: School?!]**

"Tsunayoshi, I need you to go buy some supplies." Bermuda stated as he hands a list of stuff.

Tsuna blinked. _'Really? Supplies? Why does he need it?'_

He read the list. It… was full… of medical supplies and some other stuff. Tsuna deadpanned, do they really need this?

As if reading his mind, Bermuda continued, "It's for you since you keep hurting yourself…"

Oh. So that was it. Tsuna just nodded. He went by the back door through a hidey-hole that was big enough for him to slip through. Opening the door, the sunlight shone on Tsuna's face with warm heat.

Tsuna stretched his body, _'I guess outside is better than the inside, dark and cold… But I wasn't really that bad…' _Smiling to him as he remembers the days where Bermuda and Jager put him on a tight schedule that was full of training. Ah~ Those days were the best! Sometimes, he managed to see how the Vindice punish bad people or what they call _Mafioso…_

Then suddenly he remembered someone, a long time ago but not too long. A boy with…. Pineapple-head hairstyle?! He was locked up by Jager. Tsuna asked Bermuda why that boy is punished. After knowing what happen, Tsuna didn't want the boy to suffer like himself, so he begged Bermuda to release him. They refused. But after many begging, they gave in. But in exchange, Tsuna had to find someone worth that can observe the boy.

Tsuna remember the lesson about the mafia, the Trinisette: Mare, Arcobaleno and erm… what was it again? …. Clams? Oh! Vongola! Then, he asked Bermuda to put under Vongola Decimo's care! And he remembered the day where Bermuda and Jager, together with Jack and Alejandro** [1]**. The Vongola's reaction was the best reaction. They were so shocked that two of them fainted. But… most of them had hateful expressions, especially a boy, around 10 years old, with a black-orange fedora?

But why? The Vindice was sure cold and heartless, but yet they are also human… _'I just don't get it…' _Shrugging that thought away, he makes his way to the nearest store to buy the stuff.

**-At a certain household-**

"Gio-kun~ Can you do me a favour by buying some eggs and leeks? I run out of leeks and broke the reminding eggs!" A brown-haired woman who is in her late-twenties(?), called out to a blond-haired boy, who was lying at the sofa.

"Hai~ Leeks and eggs right? Jaa, ittekimasu~" a blond-haired boy known as Sawada "Giotto" Leyasu.

Well… Remember Tsuna's 'stories' just now? Yup! This guy here is Vongola Decimo! Together with his six guardians.

"Itterasshai, Gio-kun! Be careful on the way!"

**-Back at Tsuna's side-**

"Eto… Where is the store? Oh! I found it!" Tsuna exclaimed running towards the store.

Then suddenly, "JOGGING TO THE EXTREME! KYOKUGEN!"

Tsuna turned around and saw two boys "jogging" competitively. Even though they were "jogging", it seems impossible to capture their appearance. But Tsuna saw them.

Both of them had the same face except for their hair colour. The shorter of them wore a red track pants and shirt, while the other one black.

Tsuna sweatdropped at their antics of saying 'extreme' every second before shrugging them off and walked into the convenience store.

**-At the Convenience store-**

"Eto… What am I supposed to buy again?" Looking at the shopping list, "Oh! Cough medicines!"

Tsuna searched through the shelves until he found the medical shelf.

"I…*jump*…can't reach! *jump*" Tsuna jumped up and down just for that roll of bandages which was his last item. Panting, Tsuna was annoyed. He didn't want to admit that he's short.

Suddenly, he was lifted up by a pair of arms, off the ground. Blinking, Tsuna's head turn around, looking at a blond-haired boy with clear blue eyes staring at his own chocolate brown eyes.

Turning back, he reached for the roll of bandages before being put onto the ground.

Tsuna smiled at him and bowed, "Arigato, onii-san."

"No problem! Ne, what's your name? My name is Giotto." The boy asked, now known as Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Tsunayoshi huh? What are you d-" Giotto was interrupted. "There you are, Giotto! I went to your house and your mother said you were on an errand in here." A pin- I mean _red_-haired called out, behind them. He had a red tattoo on his right cheek.

As if finally noticing Tsuna, "Oh. Who is this brat?"

At this sentence, Tsuna's eyebrows twitched. "Excuse me, _pink_-haired onii-san. Please don't call me brat."

"Wha-" The boy was about to burst out in anger when Giotto stopped him, pushing him. "Come on G, let's go. I'm done with the shopping." Before turning to Tsuna.

"Jaa ne, Tsunayoshi. See you next time." Waving goodbye.

Tsuna blinked. What just happened? 'But both that name sound familiar… Um…I can't remember it… Maybe I should ask Bermuda.' Tsuna thought about it while walking toward the cashier to pay for the things.

"Better get home before it starts raining." Tsuna mumbled under his breath as he looked up into the grey sky, filled with raining clouds.

**-At Vindice-**

"Jager! I'm back!" Tsuna shouted.

"Ah. Tsunayoshi, welcome back." Jager replied back, before giving him a hug. **(A/N: Super OOC! XD)**

Tsuna hugged back before letting go and give the bag of medical stuff. "Here is the stuff you asked me to buy and also Jager?"

Jager just hmm'ed to show that he's listening as he put the stuff into a box, just for emergency.

"Is there anyone in the mafia named Giotto and G? I just met them in the store. Their name seems familiar to me." Tsuna asked while staring at Jager then to the floor.

"You mean Sawada Giotto and Gokudera G? Those two are in the Vongola. Decimo and storm guardian," Jager hit Tsuna's head before scolding lightly, "Didn't I tell you that during the lessons?"

Tsuna rubbed his head painfully while pouting, "Ow… Well… I kind of forget about it. In the first place, there is too much stuff to remember!"

Tsuna whined as Jager sighed heavily. Just then Bermuda and Alejandro came into the room.

"Bermuda, Alejandro! You are here!" Tsuna exclaimed happily as he hugged Alejandro.

Bermuda handed Jager a letter and a set of uniform. "Here is what you request."

"Tsunayoshi." Jager made a 'come here' sign. Puzzled, Tsuna let go of Alejandro as he went toward Jager. Titling his head, as if asking something.

"From tomorrow onwards, you are going to Namimori Middle School." Jager announced to him.

Tsuna felt his jaw down to the ground, mouth opened. "School?! What's more Middle school? W-wait! I'm still 10!"

"But you have a brain of a middle school student." Bermuda interrupted.

Tsuna whined but gave in, "Alright…"

"When is the school starting?" Tsuna asked, hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

"Tomorrow. 8 in the morning." Tsuna deadpanned. Before he could sulk in a corner, Alejandro carried him like a potato sack into his room to pack for tomorrow's event.

* * *

**[1]: Information via Reborn Wikia.**

**A/N: AHHH! I finished! Finally! I am so sorry for the late update! . I am very busy with my life and shit happens… *sigh* Please R&R! Thank again for the Fav, Follow, and Reviews! See you next time! ~ **

**R&R R&R R&R R&R!**

**First published: 18 Dec 2012.**

**Edit #1: (Take note: Lambo is 5 years old, i changed it!)**

**Edit #2: (Bolding words...)**

**NeroAutore here! Signing off~**


	3. Chapter 3: First Friend

**Freedom Of Thy Night Sky**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY THE PLOT!(o^-^)o

**Warning: **Super OOCness! Grammar! A few OC but doesn't play a big role.

**A/N: Love you guys for all the Favs, follows and reviews! *give out cookies* Sorry for the late update and short chapter.**

* * *

Thank you** Chicberry, Nichi Koneko, zero-amu, Zera of the Half Moon, CH0C0CANDYZ, yumiko-nightstar, nanadive, Kirimi-1999, Cielovalkarie, VenomRogue, benziiy.s, Immortalis Cruor Elf, tsumugi hitomi, ShinobiShinigami58 **for the Favs!

Thank you **The Neo Productions, Tsunayoshi 4 ever, Lucaila, Nichi Koneko, zero-amu, Zera of the Half Moon, Skilvh and Shilvh, KitsuneNaru, CH0C0CANDYZ, yumiko-nightstar, Kamami, nanadive, Kirimi-1999, AlIa-17, benziiy.s, Immortalis Cruor Elf, tsumugi hitomi, DMCP, ruka126, Amuto4Lifee **for following!

Thank you **nanadive, Immortalis Cruor Elf **for following me! P(= ' u ' =)q

Thank you **Immortalis Cruor Elf** for fav me.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Mischievously: **Hehe... Thanks!

**Yorutsuki-Lunia (Guest): **Thanks to the EXTREME! Kufufufu, for what I had planned, Tsuna and Mukuro is like close friends, savior. I was wondering if the Vindice is too OOC... And yes, Decimo generation from the canon are the siblings of the current AU Decimo generation a.k.a Primo generation in canon. Thank you so much for your loooong review and time again! XP

**L.S (Guest):** Thankys!

**KitsuneNaru:** Done! Here it is!

**Zera of the Half Moon: **Glad you like it! Here is the second chapter!

**Lexie-chan94:** Mm... Probably not. Since Tsuna is not related to Giotto! Same! I like Tsuna when he's smart and strong! XD About Giotto... Half Dame half smart?

**(Guest) #3:** Well... Not really but, something like that XP

**Stats: **Not Beta'ed

**On with the story! Here you go! Chapter 3! **

* * *

_Recap Time_

"_Tomorrow. 8 in the morning." Before Tsuna could sulk in a corner, Alejandro carried him like a potato sack into his room to pack for tomorrow's event._

* * *

**[Chapter 3: First Day]**

"Jaa ne, Jager, Bermuda, Rei-san. I'm off!" Tsuna shouted from the entrance of his temporary apartment.

"Please take care, Master Tsunayoshi." A butler named Rei. Just a short introduction. Rei is Tsuna's personal butler. Well, he is like a friend to Tsuna! He helps Tsuna with his studies together with Jager, and sometimes Bermuda.

Tsuna waved goodbye as he ran out. He looked at his pocket watch that was given by Bermuda. It is 7:30am, _'Looks like I have half an hour to school huh?" _

Tsuna sighed before he started to mumble a string of whines. Then suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Why must I go to school? It's not like I need to g- Oof!"

He looked upwards to see the person he bumped into. It seems that this 'person' is very tall that Tsuna inwardly curse about his height.

"Ah! Sorry for bumping into you, chibi! Didn't see you there. Ahahaha!" This person seems to be a happy-go-lucky person. Tsuna twitched. He hates being called chibi, short, tiny, brat. Well, everything that relates to small sizes.

"It's ok, Onii-san. You seem very tall and I wasn't looking in front. I was thinking (_Read: Cursing) _about something."

The boy bends down to Tsuna's height. Grin playfully, he stated. "You are a pretty interesting guy! I like you! **(A/N: Not in a loving way!)** What's your name? My name is Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Tsuna stared at him weirdly but answered with a hand stretched out for handshake, "Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san."

"Hahahaha. Tsuna then! And call me Takeshi. It makes me sound old when you call me that. By the way, where are you going?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Eto… If I am not wrong, Namimori Chuu. **(A/N: Am I right?) **Mm, today I just transferred there. " Tsuna took out a form from his bag. It seems to be for a sign-up form, and it seems to be an extra copy. Tsuna scanned through the paper before giving Yamamoto to take a look at it.

"Oh! We are going in the same school! Ahahaha," Yamamoto then looked at the paper, scanning through. "Wait… You are 10 years old?!" Eyes widened, clearly shocked.

Tsuna just scratched his head sheepishly and nod his head. "Um… Kind of…"

"Whoa…" Yamamoto gasped before turning back to Tsuna with sparkles in his eyes. "You should meet Hayato! You must meet him! You must be a smart person to be in a middle school when you are only 10 right? Right? Ne ne, right?"

Tsuna stared, _'Is that a doggy tail behind Takeshi's back?' _

He nodded. "Hah…"

Yamamoto grinned widely, "Let's go then!" Pushing Tsuna along, Yamamoto speeded off to Namimori Middle School.

Tsuna let himself get dragged by his newly-found friend while he thought the boy's name. _'Yamamoto Takeshi huh? Asari Ugetsu's younger brother… Rain guardian. Things are going to get interesting~' _Tsuna didn't notice that he was putting on a evil smirk as he cross his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

**-Reborn's Side-**

'_Hmm… Interesting… Tsunayoshi huh' _Reborn looked through Tsuna's profile in the Headmaster Office. Since he is 'Reboyama-sensei', he had full excess to any part of the school.

_Weird… How did he get into a Mafia-school covered by a normal Middle school? But he might be a good addiction in Famiglia… Looks like I need to do some research…' _Reborn walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with an innocent smirk** (A/N: How is that possible?! XD)**.

**(A/N: Btw, if you didn't read the age part in Ch 2, Reborn and the other Arcobaleno are Ex-Arcobaleno; they are around 10 to 11 years old. I am sorry if you wanted Adult Reborn… It's funnier with Child!Arcobaleno~ Fufufufu~)**

* * *

**-Giotto and Co.'s Side-**

Suddenly Giotto felt a shiver down his spine. _'Reborn is definitely planning something. Maybe?'_

"Mm? What's wrong, Giotto?" G asked with concern.

"Nothing, probably just Reborn trying to do something. Trying to add someone in the Famiglia?" Giotto run his fingers through is spiky-soft blond hair.

G sweatdropped. "I see… As always huh? I think you better finish up your homework. There is _some _sacks of paperwork at home."

Giotto turned to G with puppy-eyes, "You call that _some_ sacks?! You know how much you guys give me?! You guys call that _some_?! I don't know how you guys even destroy a bathroom just from sharing together! Can't you cut me some slack?! **(A/N: Sacks and Slacks! XD)**

"Hai Hai, Giotto. Calm down. I will help you with it ok?" G tried calming Giotto down.

Giotto blinked before bursting out in happiness. "REALLY?! You are going to help me?"

G nodded and sighed.

"Ahem. Sawada-san and Gokudera-san. Please pay attention to the class. I know you are busy with whatever you have but please don't forget you are still in school..." A fake cough came the teacher in front of the class, Hiroru-sensei. **(Just some random name…) **Causing the students in the class to snicker.

Giotto and G blushed. They forgot that they are in class. Luckily, no one seems to question about the work that Giotto have. They sighed in relief.

* * *

**-Yama-chan & Tunafish's Side-**

"C-chotto! T-takeshi! I need to go to the Headmaster Office to get my class schedule!" Tsuna tried to stop _(Keyword: tried)_Yamamoto from dragging him farther.

Finally, Yamamoto stopped. "Eh? Oh! Then I will see you later at the roof top! I want to introduce you some of my friends! Jaa ne~"

Yamamoto waved and went to his own classroom.

"Ah… I see… W-WAI-" Too late, Yamamoto went off already.

Tsuna sighed tiredly, _'For some reason, this really tires me out…'_

'_**Knock Knock'**_

Tsuna knocked on the principal office's door before opening it. "Excuse me… I am here for my clas-"

He stopped. He didn't expect to see the 10-years old hitman to in the room. _'Sh*t…'_

"Ano… Who are you and may I know where the Headmaster is?" Tsuna tilted his head innocently, hiding the recognition in his eyes.

The Hitman pulled down his fedora and had to use all his will to not blush at the sight. Hitman **do not **blush at cutely tilted face and big brown cute eyes.

"He's not here at the moment but I have your class schedule." Reborn spoke while waving a piece of fully printed paper.

Tsuna walked towards the Hitman from the door. Inwardly thought, _'Heh. That's the world's number one Hitman. He's same height as me! WAI~ I am not short after all!'_

While Tsuna was inwardly cheering, Reborn was observing the brunet with eagle eye. _'Hmm… Something is off. I can't research anything about this T-tuna… Wait… Tuna? Oh Tsuna!' _**(A/N: Reborn have a cute childish mind! :3)**

"Ano… I think I need to go to class now… excuse me please." Tsuna bowed and smirked widely as he mouthed something before closing the Office's door.

Reborn's eyes widened by a millimeter when he heard a voice chuckled playfully. **(A/N: Nope, Reborn didn't know that Tsuna said that.)**

'_Nice to meet you, Ex-Sun Arcobaleno Reborn.'_

**To be Continue…**

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I finished Chapter 3! XD Finally! I'm free! How do you find this chapter? Good? Bad? And also do you feel that the characters are too OOC? Please tell me how it is! And also of course, R&R!**

**PLEASE R&R! ~**

**First Published: 24 Dec 2012**

* * *

**Well… see you in the next Chapter! :D**

**NeroAutore here! Signing off~**

**Ciao Ciao~ **


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting with the rest

**Freedom Of Thy Night Sky**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY THE PLOT!(o^-^)o

**Warning: **Super OOCness! Grammar! A few OC but doesn't play a big role.

* * *

**A/N: Kyaaa~ Love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, Favs, Follows! XD I will try to update as soon as possible! **

Thank you **dragonwings307, UnfadingPromise, innocent-orange-sky, 13animenurd13, VongolaXXburner, Midnight Kaito** for the Favs!

Thank you **loveless23, RikiRenaH42, Drakenos, dragonwings307, UnfadingPromise, Hopelesslyhope, Midnight Kaito** for the Follows!

* * *

**Reviews:**

Mischievously: I was worried that the OOCness might get out of hand. XP

UnfadingPromise: *squeals with you* Ikr! XD

Hopelesslyhope: Thank you for reviewing!

L.S (Guest): Eto... Sorry but can you please explain? I am a slow girl...

cielovalkarie: Mm... I am not so sure about that but maybe? My planning hasn't been good so far... TT^TT

Zera of the Half Moon: Hahahaha! I love cute evil-ish Tsuna! So cute~ I want squeeze him~ Yup! With Child Arcobaleno, it's funnier! *cheeky face*

Lexie-chan94: I love R27 too! *high-five*

ruka126: Arigato! XD

Yorutsuki-Lunia (Guest): Eto... The Characters age is in chapter 2 and the Arcobaleno will not be the teacher and student. Fufufu~ That will have to wait for their reactions. Wait for them to meet together~ As always, thank you for the loooong review again and again! XD

xxOMGgalxx: Mm... I am not sure about that... I will have to see how to move on to romance in this XP

**Stats: **Not Beta'ed

**On with the story! Here you go! Chapter 4!**

* * *

_Recap Time!_

_Reborn's eyes widened by a millimeter when he heard a voice._

_'Nice to meet you, Ex-Sun Arcobaleno Reborn.'_

* * *

**[Chapter 4: Meeting with the rest]**

**-Reborn's Side-**

After Tsuna closed the door, Reborn started looking around. Eyes glaring at every spot of the office, he was looking for the one who just said that. But it seems that there isn't anyone here,

'_Unless… No, it can't be him… Tch… Maybe I'm just thinking too much…' _

Reborn shocked his head, as he went out of the office.

* * *

**-Tsuna's Side-**

"Mm… Class 2A… Ah! Found it" Tsuna exclaimed as he look at the Class sign outside a room that say 'Class 2A'.

"Ano… Are you Tsunayoshi?" A female voice spoke behind him.

Tsuna turned around and looked up at the speaker and answered with his head tilted to the side. "Yes and you are?"

The teacher blushed lightly at the cute side, holding back the urge to glomp him. She bends down to Tsuna's height. "I am 2A's teacher. You are the new student in the classroom right?"

Tsuna nodded slowly. The teacher inwardly coo'ed at him. "I am your teacher, Masaki. Welcome to Class 2A!"

Tsuna smiled brightly and bowed, "Nice to meet you, Masaki-sensei!"

The teacher nodded at his politeness before patting his head gently, "Come! Let's introduce you to the class! But first, you need to wait outside for a while. When I call you, please go inside the class and introduce yourself ok?"

Tsuna replied and salute playfully, "Hai, Misaki-sensei."

She gave Tsuna a wink before entering into the class.

* * *

**-In the classroom before the teacher enters-**

"Ne ne, Haya-chan! You know what?" Yamamoto calls out to a silver-haired boy that was 'Haya-chan'.

A vein popped out at the said boy's head, "Don't call me 'Haya-chan', you baseball freak! And what do you want?!"

"Maa, maa… Anyway, today I found a genius like you! He is onl-"Before Yamamoto could even complete his sentence, the teacher entered.

"Now now, everyone settle down into your sit! Today, we have a new student joining us this term."

At this, Yamamoto immediately brightened up. _'It's Tsuna! He's in the same class!"_

"Please come in!" Misaki-sensei call out at the door. Then the door slice open, but the students in the class seems confused. There is no one?

"Now, this is Tsunayoshi. He will be joining with us from today onwards." She announced as she wrote the character of 'Tsunayoshi' on the board.

"Ano…" At that, the student looked at the teacher's table. They saw a boy with spiky brown hair and a pair of big chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Tsunayoshi. Pleased to meet you all…" Tsuna bowed somehow cutely, making all the girl coo'ed at him while the boys were stunted.

'_Kyaaa~ He's so cute~ I want him to be my little brother~" _was the girls' thoughts.

'_W-wha- He's so small… Just how old is he? Wait… he's a boy right? How can he be so cute? *blushes lightly*' _was the boys' thoughts.

Tsuna sweatdropped at the thoughts, and yes, Tsuna can read minds.

"Ok, students. You can start asking questions now." The moment that sentence was said,

"Kyaaa~ So cute~ How old are you?"

"Why are you so short?" Tsuna twitched at that.

"Please be my little brother!"

"When is your birthday?"

"Why didn't you have any surname?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

Etc…

After all the questions being asked, the class was silence. They were all waiting for answers.

"Eto… My age is classified information. Sorry I can't be your little brother under some conditions. My birthday… erm… I forgot. I don't have a surname b-because… erm…" Tsuna panicked.

Then suddenly someone shouted, "Tsuna! You are here!"

Tsuna looked up then he spotted Yamamoto. He brightened up, "Takeshi! You are in this class! I'm glad!"

The class gasped, _'The new boy knows Yamamoto and called him by his first name? Who is he?"_

A random student bravely asked, "Yamamoto, do you know him?"

Yamamoto laughed, "No really, we just met today!"

He replied happily as everyone is the class fall onto the ground. Tsuna just sweatdropped.

Misaki clapped her hands to get everyone in the class attention. "Ok! Now that the introducing of Tsunayoshi, let's get back to our lessons." The students groaned at that.

With that the class started, leaving Tsuna to sit with Yamamoto, sharing his textbook with Tsuna.

* * *

**-Time skip again, Lunch break-**

Tsuna stretch his body as he stand for up, ready for lunch. Just then, Yamamoto came running toward him, with Gokudera behind him.

"Ne ne, Tsuna! This is Hayato! The one I was talking about in the morning!" Yamamoto introduces Gokudera.

Gokudera just glare at Tsuna, _'Where have I met him before? He seems familiar… But weird, he looks like Decimo-sama… Is he an imposter?'_

Yamamoto, being a oblivious person, begin pulling Tsuna and Gokudera with him.

"Saa! Let's go meet up with the rest! And I will introduce them to you, Tsuna!"

"E-eh? Ah…" Tsuna blurred out.

* * *

**-Time Skip, At the rooftop-**

"Yo! We are here!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Ah! Takeshi! You are late!" A man who almost looked like Yamamoto exclaimed as he wave his hand.

"Asari!" Yamamoto replied excitedly. "Ah! By the way, Giotto-san! I brought a new friend, can he join us?"

Giotto blinked. "A friend? Who is it?"

Yamamoto grinned and pushed Tsuna in front of him, letting everyone see him. "Here he is! He's name is Tsunayoshi!"

"Tsunayoshi? Nice to meet you again!" Giotto waved at Tsuna.

"Giotto-san!" Tsuna greeted while bowing to the rest. "Nice to meet you all."

"Anyway, let's introduce you to everyone!" Giotto started introducing.

There was Asari Ugetsu, Yamamoto's cousin.

Ryohei and Knuckle, The Extreme pairs.

G and Gokudera, Tsuna dub them as the two hot-headed brothers.

Lambo and Lampo, The lazy twins.

Hibari and Alaude, the bloodlust brothers, together with Hibird and Alaubird. **(A/N: Ahahaha….)**

The two birds seems to take liking to Tsuna immediately, making the two owners interested of Tsuna.

Reborn, the evil and sadistic tutor.

Daemon, Chrome. And lastly the one that Tsuna knew about in Vindice is Mukuro.

Daemon the melon-head, dub by Alaude and Chrome and Mukuro, the pineapple duo which is dub by Hibari. Daemon is cousin to both of the pineapple while the pineapple duo and siblings.

Tsuna inwardly smirked as he saw Reborn looking at him carefully as if suspecting something out of him. **(A/N: Did I miss anyone?)**

Just then, Reborn asked him something, "Oi, Tsuna. Do you want to join Giotto's _'family'_?"

Giotto tried to stop Reborn but to no avail when Reborn kicked him unconscious, leaving G and Gokudera panicking about their boss being kicked and sent him to the infirmary.

Tsuna sweatdropped at their antics, then thinking about the offer. "Mm… can I ask my guardians about the offer?"

Reborn raised his eyebrows, "And do you need to ask?"

"Well… they are kind of protective of me… so yeah…" Tsuna scratch his head sheepishly.

"Hn. Sure." With that, Reborn went down to the infirmary to check on Giotto while mumbling, "How weak. A mafia boss should not be out by mere a kick."

Tsuna inwardly chuckled and smirk playfully at Reborn. Maybe school wouldn't be boring after all.

Reborn turned at where Tsuna is, as if he sensed that smirk. _'Weird…' _Reborn went downstairs, ignored what just happened.

Tsuna looked back to his newly-made friends and saw Mukuro and Chrome sitting in a corner.

'_Chrome… Oh! I remembered! She was at the Estraneo too!' _Tsuna smiled before walking towards them.

"Not joining them?" Tsuna asked them, startling them.

Mukuro kufufu'ed while Chrome just blush. "And why would you care?" Mukuro asked as he sit near to Chrome protectively, putting his guard up.

Tsuna inwardly chuckle at Mukuro protectiveness, before looking at Mukuro and Chrome's face.

"Well… Do you still remember how you were released?" Tsuna smirked playfully in front of them.

The siblings' eyes widened, Mukuro's eyes narrowed right away while Chrome's eyes started splitting tears. Mukuro stood up and summoned his trident, swung it at Tsuna, making Tsuna jumped back to dodge the weapon.

"How do you know about it? Answer me!" Mukuro continued attacking Tsuna with his trident. Strangely, the others don't seems to noticed the fight. Just then, Tsuna felt it. _'Mist flame huh? Nice illusion, making the others sees that we are only sitting there…'_

Tsuna stopped jumping around. He turned to Mukuro and asked, "What if I said that I am the one to release you?"

Mukuro eyes widened once more, before narrowing again. "Impossible. What can you do? And how do you know about the Mafia?"

Tsuna just shrugged, "My guardians I guess?" When a snap of a finger, Tsuna cut off the mist flames that was around them. That shocked Mukuro and Chrome, while Tsuna was just looking at them emotionless, with a tint of red swimming in his eyes.

*Ding Dong Ding*

"Ah, lunch break is over! I guess have to go back to class! Jaa ne, Mukuro and Chrome~" Tsuna waved before calling out to Yamamoto, saying that lunch break is over and going back to class.

"Kufufu… Just who are you, Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro mumbled to himself while he hold his sister's hand and disappear into the air in indigo flames.

* * *

**-Time skip, After school-**

"Tomorrow morning, want meet, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna as they were reaching his house.

"Mm… Sure! At the school gate? About 7:30am?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ok! That settles! Jaa ne, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved goodbye as he entered his home.

Tsuna waved goodbye and relaxed when Yamamoto was out of sight. Tsuna sighed. _'Ah… how should I tell Jager and Bermuda that I just hintly told that I was the one who released Mukuro? Jager will kill me… Ah, I'm in trouble~'_

With that, Tsuna went back on his own, be careful of anyone who is following him.

* * *

**-Time Skip, Vindice-**

"Tadaima, Bermuda and Jager~" Tsuna looked around for the said person.

'_A-re? They seem to be not at home… I guess they went to do some work…'_

Then, "Ah! Tsuna-sama, you are back! I was going to fetch you, but it seems that you came back on your own. Oh! By the way, Bermuda-sama said that you need to do your training and homework by today! So please do your homework while I cook dinner for you." Rei bowed as he went towards the kitchen."

Tsuna sighed again and noticed that he have been sighing for nth times… Maybe he should consider taking a vacation… _'…Not if Bermuda and Jager let me have a vacation…. *sigh* I should probably stop sighing too… I will get older faster!'_

Suddenly, a cold wind blows into the room softly around Tsuna, as if it's comforting him. Tsuna smiled widely, "Welcome back, Yuka-nee~"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Before I sign off, let's do some info things ok?**

**So…**

**1) Tsuna is not Vongola Decimo nor a Sawada but he is with the Vindice**

**2) Vongola Decimo is Sawada 'Giotto' Ieyasu.**

**3) Decimo's Guardians are:**

**-Storm: G**

**-Rain: Asari**

**-Sun: Knuckle**

**-Lightning: Lampo**

**-Cloud: Alaude**

**-Mist: Daemon**

**4) Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro. They are just part of Vongola. And are not any guardians.**

**5)Rei is Tsuna's personal butler.**

**6)The temporary apartment that Tsuna is living at and it's connected to Vendicare, through a portal that is made by Bermuda.**

**7)Unknown to Mukuro, Tsuna was the one who released Mukuro from Vendicare.**

**8)The characters' age list is in Chapter 2! Please check it out if you want to know their age.**

**9) And also, for their school, Namimori Middle School and Namimori High School are just beside each other. So Giotto and Co. are in the High school while Tsuna and Co. are in the Middle school.**

**There! That should make the story clearer! If you have questions, feel free to PM me or write it through the reviews! Thank you for reading this little note!**

* * *

**A/N: And…there! I finished Chapter 4! With the longest Chapter so far! XD Love you guys for the reviews and please review again for your support! **

**And also, I mind not be able to update as fast as soon, since school is starting next week but I will try to make out some free time to update! Good luck myself! P( = ' u ' = )q**

**Please R&R for support! **

**First published: 26 Dec 2012**

* * *

**Well… see you in the next Chapter! :D**

**NeroAutore here! Signing off~**

**Ciao Ciao~ **


	5. Chapter 5: A Dream?

**Freedom Of Thy Night Sky**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! ONLY THE PLOT!(o^-^)o

**Warning:** Super OOCness! Grammar! A few OC but doesn't play a big role. Late Updates!

**A/N: Nn~ I can't help but want to glomp you all! XD Thank you so much for all your support, Favs, Follows and Reviews! And also special thank you to Yorutsuki-Lunia (Guest) and xXScarlatto-OokamiXx! Always, I have a question to ask… You guys want Shimon to be in the story? I will be waiting for your humble replies! ~**

* * *

Thank you **Midnight flower 01, hyper kitten, Goddo Yubi, AngelHonoreku, CrimsonSkyTamer, Kim-G-Kimchi, Reborn-Story-Reader, VongolaFamilia, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, temarts, ALC2212, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, MegadeathSlice, Jetime, PhantomsWorkshop, Mistykeiry, Akuma no Bara, blackraven623, j3nny24, NinjaGirl9797, Ace-Aihara, pokermaniac039, ambiguous person, Red Night Moon Sky, detrametal** for the Favs!

Thank you** Midnight flower 01, CrimsonSkyTamer, Reborn-Story-Reader, Kyara17, VongolaFamilia, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, Apikins, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, MegadeathSlice, Jetime, AfterLifeThereIsDeathfor, PhantomsWorkshop, Snowbelberry, Mistykeiry, Akuma no Bara, j3nny24, NinjaGirl9797, HKTM, InsanityReplay, pokermaniac039, darkreverie13, Yami no Kaze, detrametal** the Follow!

Thank you **nanadive, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, Jetime, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**, for Fav'ing me! P (= ' u ' =) q

Thank you **Belle-kurama-style-bankai, xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, GO-vegeta, xXMissOtakuXx, Live-4-Yaoi27, KyoTsuMu182769, Ai Xing** for Following me!

* * *

**Replies to the lovely reviews:**

**UnfadingPromise:** Well, Alaubird and Hibird are like twins? Brothers? Hahaha! Maybe we will do a duet of Namimori Anthem!

**L.S (Guest): **Well, about those questions, you will have to wait! *wink wink*

**loveless23: **Hahaha! Of course! How can I forget about the cute Tunafish's cuteness? ~ But sometimes people don't really like too OOC... Ah~ I'm stuck! XD

**Lexie-chan94: **The Tunafish is always cute~ Well... as expected from Reborn! He is the most alerted~ About Tsuna's flames, you will have to wait! ~

**xxOMGgalxx: **Glad you love Troll!Tsuna~ XD

**Yorutsuki-Lunia (Guest): **Kyaaa~ I love you so much for your ever-long review! XD Hehe, Vindice might be a bit over-protective about Tsuna~ Yup! Looks can be deceiving~ Fufufufu~ Alaude and Hibari huh? Mm... Maybe they think of him being a carnivore like themselves! XP And Please enjoy the chapter!

**innocent-orange-sky: **Hehe~ Even the boys can't resist Tsuna's cuteness~ Thank you! XD

**Hopelesslyhope: **Fufufufu~ Tsuna is sure sneaky~

**CrimsonSkyTamer:** Hahaha! Thanks! ^.^

**Kim-G-Kimchi:** Hehe. Glad that it amused you! Fufufu~ Well... Yuka did die~ Heh. :3

**Kyara17:** Merci! Hahaha, je suis désolé je ne peux pas parler français si j'utilise Google Translate! XD

**anime tiger 12**: Ahhh~ I know! The OOCness! *sulk* Thanks!

**xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**: Hahaha! Thanks for your loooong review, sis! ;) Well, for the dialogues, to me it's easier to write with them. I can't do without dialogues XP Hahaha, you reviewed every chapter, well not really literally. I will use your advice too! Thank you for your advice! Love ya, Sis~ (lol. Can't help but type lots of 'Thanks'! XD)

**Jetime:** Thank you so much! XD Hehe, I made it like that! ~ Thanks again!

**xXMissOtakuXx:** Quick pace huh... Maybe I should slow it down? Yeah... There ARE a lot of mistakes since it's not beta'ed... Well... Alaubird look like Hibird but its purple in colour? Hahaha... Weird colour!

**Deko (Guest):** Thank you~

**detrametal:** Hehe~

* * *

**Stats: **Not Beta'ed

**On with the story! Here you go! Chapter 5!**

_Recap Time!_

_Suddenly, a cold wind blows into the room softly around Tsuna, as if it's comforting him. Tsuna smiled widely, "Welcome back, Yuka-nee~"_

* * *

**[Chapter 5: A Dream?]**

Tsuna's eyes glowed red as the wind blew against Tsuna coldly yet gently as if it's replying to him. Tsuna just smiled before turning into his depressing mode. His fluffy spiky hair flopped down like a cat's ears.

He flopped onto the table with a sulking face while glaring at the blank paper that was supposedly his homework. He closed his eyes, drowning into the darkness.

'_Just for a little while…'_

And he falls into the darkness.

* * *

**-Tsuna's "dream"-**

'_**Hello, Tsunayoshi…'**__ a creepy voice sounded through the whole area of darkness._

_Tsuna shivered inwardly with the neutral face expression on the outside. He looked around and narrowed his eye. He didn't like this place at all. _

_Suddenly, he felt something was wrong. He looked down and widened his eyes. His body was flashing tall and short, _**(A/N: How do explain this? T.T) **_and his hands were fading away, almost invisible. He blinked and thought that it's just an illusion. But it wasn't, in fact, his whole body is fading too!_

'_No!' Tsuna tried screaming, but no sound came out. _

_Panicked filled his mind. Then, he felt a presence behind him. He was terrified, scarred. He turned his head behind. But before he even turned behind, a gloved-hand blocked his view. _

'_**Sleep Tsunayoshi, it's not the right time yet…' **__the same creepy voice sounded again._

_The only last thought that went through Tsuna's mind was…_

'_Right time? For what…?'_

_And everything went black again._

* * *

**-Back to reality-**

"Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi! Wake up!" a voice called out, making Tsuna snapped out of his dream.

Tsuna looked around and found Jager and Bermuda in front of him, looking half concerned. He felt something wet on his cheeks and raised his hand to wipe it off. It was tears, he was… crying?

"Tsunayoshi, are you alright? Bermuda heard you shouting in your sleep." Jager explained monotony.

Tsuna just wiped off the rest of the tears and smiled at them, saying that it's just a nightmare and he will be going to the kitchen to take some water.

Bermuda and Jager looked at each other in suspect. It can't be what they think it is right? It's too early, unless…

Bermuda tapped Jager's shoulder and shook his head. It's no use thinking of all that. All they can do is to watch Tsuna for now…

* * *

**-Morning, Yamamoto's resident-**

"Jaa ne, Oyaji!" Yamamoto waved at his father cheerfully as he closed the gate.

He walked across the road to the promised place meeting Tsuna. Just then, he saw a silver-haired boy walking across the road too.

"Oi! Haya-chan!" He shouted across the road which results in the boy shouting at him for calling his first name.

Annoyed, Gokudera tch'ed and walk towards him. "What do you want?"

"Haya-chan, you should be friends with Tsuna! He's really nice!" Yamamoto pats his shoulders.

Gokudera shrugged off his hand and started walking off, but not before saying,

"Remember that you are in the mafia,"

Yamamoto's smiling face dropped into the frowning face.

"Yeah, I know…"

Just then, Tsuna came running towards Yamamoto, snapping him out of his thoughts. Yamamoto greeted Tsuna and they speed of to school before a certain prefect comes biting them…

* * *

**-Time skip-**

The gang met at the rooftop again. Chatting with each other, while knowing each other for Tsuna.

Tsuna was still worried about the dream that he had. It feels so real… Is he going to disappear? It doesn't looks though… What's going to happen?

"Tsuna? Tsuna? Hello? You there?" Tsuna snapped out when he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

Yamamoto asked what was he thinking, but Tsuna only waved him away and join in the chat in the group, changing the subject.

Tsuna noticed that Reborn was standing in the corner, with a annoyed expression. He giggled to himself, knowing that what's annoying the Hitman.

Mukuro and Chrome were not here either. Tsuna pushed all those stuff to the back of his head, laughing with the others.

'_**Having fun, aren't you?' **_

Tsuna stopped in his actions, a headache was coming. It was that voice again. Same as the dream's. He gripped his head as he stood up, bangs covered.

Reborn and Giotto were the first ones to notice the changes of Tsuna's behavior. Giotto looked at Reborn and got an answer of Reborn putting his fedora down to his eye level.

"Tsunayoshi, are you alright?" Giotto asked Tsuna who was on the edge of pain. That draws the others' attention.

But Tsuna didn't hear it; he was focusing on the voice. No, he was force to listen.

'_**Thinking that your past happens, and yet you can smile.'**_

Tsuna winced at the fact that his past is being brought up. He shook his head strongly. He shouted in his head, 'Shut up!'

'_**For now, just for now, you are free but soon…'**_

Suddenly Tsuna screamed, shocking everyone at the rooftop. He looked up at them. His eyes were bright bloody red. With that, he ran to the door and disappeared. As if he teleported somewhere.

Some of them were shocked at his red eyes, while some were startled by his sudden changes of behavior.

* * *

**-Somewhere mysterious dark place-**

A voice laughed creepily across the room.

"Soon…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: And done! I am so sorry for the super duper late. I know that this chapter is very rush and not well done. Please bear for this time. I will try to update and fix the chapters slowly or maybe even rewrite it. I will try to extend the length of chapters. Anyway, I guess that's all for this chapter. **

**Reviews are appreciated as always! Thank you for reading F.O.T.N.S! ^_^**

* * *

**First Published: 21 Mar 2013**

**Well… see you in the next Chapter! :D**

**NeroAutore here! Signing off~**

**Ciao Ciao~ **


End file.
